


Six Feet Beneath The Kiss

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asylum, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is an alcoholic on rehab... can she help her new found friend, suffering from self-mutilation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Feet Beneath The Kiss

"Don't try to fix me,  
I'm not broken."  
\- Evanescence (Hello)

Morgana woke up. Her head hurted like if someone hit her against the wall... multiple times. She needs to get some painkiller... vodka, tequilla, bourbon... anything. She opened her eye and blinked into the sunlight flooding her room. She saw all the mess upon her bed... jeans, bra, socks, a shoe... my bed has become my casket, she thought. The mess is gonna swamp me... Morgana rose from her bed and got dressed. Wait, wait... that's not my apartment. Where the hell do I dwell in? Morgana finished her dressing quickly and walked out of the door. The corridor was drowned in light. Morgana stumbled to the table... "What the hell is this... where am I? What's going on?" A small girl in a nurse uniform caught her hand: "Miss Pendragon? Come with me."

The nurse - her uniform bore a name Freya - lead Morgana into the office. "Doctor?" A sympathetic old guy turned from the window: "Ah, miss Pendragon. Thank you, Freya. Take a seat, ms. Pendragon." Morgana sat into the old leather armchair. "I'll make it quick - you've been found so drunk you were barely able to keep standing... and the police claimed it's not for the first time..." Morgana watched her feet with an expression of a puppy no-one wants to play with on her face "... and so it has been decided you will undergo a treatment, or else you'll keep withering away." So you simply want to say I'm jailed with no access to a single drop, thought Morgana bitterly.

"Why did you start drinking?" Morgana remembered the reason very well. "Nightmares." They will come back now, when you stole my medicine. "They found me any night I was sober."  
"Don't worry... we will eradicate your addiction and annihilate your nightmares." I doubt it, thought Morgana. But she nodded. When Freya walked her back to the hall, she spotted a tall blonde in a straitjacket. "What happened to her?" Freya took a look at who was Morgana talking about. "Morgause? She's a pathologic self-harmer. When she came out being a bisexual, her catholic family anathematized her and tossed her like a rubbish. She got hopeless. All she ever saw were her flaws... which made her believe that they were all she was made of. She started with cutting - razors, knives, shards, scissors... anything basically. Then she went further - she jumped out of the window just to break her bones... she has undergone three attempts to suicide... She avoids talking to people and her entire life is just about its ruination and cessation. We take her straitjacket off for night only."

That night Morgana woke up and went to the bathroom. She lit the lights up and saw the red pool on the floor. "What the..." Morgana froze. In the bathtub laid Morgause, her body drowned in the pink water, her dewristed arm hanging down over the edge and tapping blood, her eyes closed and lifeless. "Fuck... no!" Morgana ran to Morgause and checked her pulse... she's on a verge of death. Morgana hastened. There was the blooded shard on the floor. Morgana picked it up, cut two stripes from her gown and tied Morgause's arms tightly. The tapping has stopped. "Morgause... breathe, girl. Breathe!" Morgana took a deep breath and kissed the air into Morgause's lungs. And somewhere deep beneath that kiss Morgause opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde. "Morgana... a patient... an alcoholic. What have you done?" "Well," uttered Morgause, "what could be more beautiful than death when life sucks like this?" Morgana embraced Morgause's shoulders. She realized she's shuddering. "There's always something to live for..." Morgause closed her eyes: "I'm feeling kinda drowsy..." "Yeah," replied Morgana, "there's blood on the floor." Morgana's heart was burning with passion. Her lips embraced Morgause's. Morgause didn't wince. When they parted, Morgause didn't seem surprised. "I bleed from your kiss," she whispered. But then she set a counterattack, her lips plagued Morgana's face like if she wanted to consume her with kisses.  
Morgana stumbled to the door, taking Morgause with her, their lips still a part of a game. When she locked the door, Morgause leaned her back against the wall and started to touch her delicate, shivering skin. Her fingers caressed Morgana's knees and hips. Then her hand rode in between Morgana's thighs. She wore nothing beneath her gown. Morgana sighed as she felt Morgause's fingers, so quick, so skilled, so deep within her... Morgana groaned and slowly collapsed on the floor, collapsed with pleasure, collapsed 'cause of that fingers...

Morgause spread Morgana's legs and her treasure chest in the vast extremity. Morgana's thighs were covered with sweat, her pussy in between them throbbing and pounding, filled with blood and extacy. Morgause buried her tongue in between Morgana's lips, her curls gilding Morgana's cunt, a treasure she wanted to cherish and love. Her lips embraced the nub of Morgana's clit and sucked... kept sucking until the nub started to swell. Morgana moved her hips against Morgause's lips. And Morgause treated her well. Morgana has never been eaten out so well. Morgause's tongue made her spray every thirty seconds. And Morgause? She didn't waste a second. Every time she just swallowed the load and hastened to gain another. Morgana felt the tongue and the fingers within her, and it felt... magic. She had never felt such pleasure. Morgause's tongue was so deep Morgana couldn't believe it being even possible. It felt so good... and it felt so right. Right there... right there! Morgana squirted one last time, her thighs shaking, her twat pounding. Morgause got the full load to her face... she was looking like after some wicked bukkake party. "What a naughty girl," she uttered teasingly. Morgana kissed every single spot of her face, licking her own juice from it... and then she kissed Morgause, kissed her long and rough, snowballing her while kissing. Morgause swallowed.  
Morgana watched Morgause's naked body, shining with bloody water and sweat. Then she kissed her ear, smelling the enchanting scent of her hair. Morgause bit her earlobe in repay. That night they fell asleep hand in hand.

Morgana was awoken by the slamming of the door. She fidgeted, realizing her lips are surrounded by Morgause's hair. "One more minute, baby..." Morgause purred. Morgana opened her eye. Morgause was laying next to her, her eyes closed tightly, a smile playing with her lips. What the fuck? Morgana turned to the threshold. Freya was standing in the door frame, her face surprised. "What are you doing here?" Morgana was confused. Yesterday's events came so unexpectedly... "I... Morg...we..." Morgana felt a hand upon her shoulder. Morgause sat up and hugged Morgana's shoulders, her eyes half-closed yet. She yawned and then kissed Morgana's cheek. Morgana blushed and started to stammer. She dug Morgause in the rips with her elbow. Morgause rose her sight. "Ah, Freya." Morgause hugged Morgana demonstratively: "Morgana helped me a lot at night. I was sick and it drained us, so we fell asleep here." Fuck, this is gonna be a big bunch of trouble, thought Morgana, but still I cannot keep her from my sight. "Stay here," uttered Freya and left the bathroom. "No problem," stated Morgause, kissing Morgana's bare neck, her fingers tangled into Morgana's hair. Morgana apprehended this being a big problem, but she couldn't resist Morgause's kiss. She needed that lips.

When Freya and the head physician entered the room, Morgana's hands were swamped with Morgause's hair and their lips were joined together. Doctor cleared his throat. Morgana held Morgause's lower lip in between hers for few more seconds and then released it. They both looked at the doctor. "Follow me to my office... separately."

Morgause was proud and went first. Morgana waited in the corridor. Then the door opened and Morgause walked out, a cheeky smirk engraved into her divine features. Freya's face appeared in the door: "Now you, Ms. Pendragon." Morgana stood up. "I'll wait right here," stated Morgause cheerfully. Morgana entered the office. She felt apprehended, but she knew Morgause was waiting outside. That knowledge helped her a lot... and thinking about Morgause's shivering hair and delicate lips made her feel so reckless she didn't care what would ol' doc do to her. She only wished they had been together again.

Morgana enters the office and sits into the leather armchair without being told to - Morgause gave her so much courage and a bit of cheekiness as well. Doctor takes a bottle of whiskey from his table and pours a double shot. Then he places the glass in front of Morgana. Morgana pushes it aside without hesitation and looks at the doctor: "Where is Morgause? Let me see her" Doctor stared for a second... "Miss Pendragon? What'd you say about a bottle of the finest gin?" "Damn your drinking... let me see Morgause!" Morgana rose to her feet... "Where is she? Where is my Morgause? Why did you do us part?" Doctor looked confused.  
The nurse lead Morgana out to the corridor. "Morgause, darling!" "My dear baby, Morgana," sounded a reply. Morgana's arms wrapped themselves around Morgause's shoulders. Morgause hesitated for not even a second, her lips seized Morgana's neck and collarbones and face faster then she blinked. Morgana was sating her passion and she didn't feel confused anymore... when they were together, everything made sense, everything seemed okay. Morgana kissed Morgause's delicate hair, her perfectly shaped ears, the bare edges of the nape of her gilt neck... Morgana's face drowned in the purest autumn gold whilst Morgause's veiled itself with the raven wings of midnight, with the ebony treasure from the shores of Styx, with the dark tempest...  
Freya watched the golden-obsidian tresses, flooding their faces and sheltering the lip-play beneath them. Then she grew impatient, caught their arms and lead them back into the office. Morgana didn't care about the grip, not as long as she embodied in Morgause's embrace. "Ladies?" The voice was soft and calm. Morgana held Morgause's lower lip between hers for a second longer that was necessary... just to remind and cherish the feeling...  
"We have recognized you being a... some sort of self-treatment to each other, let's say. And therefore you are released under one condition." Morgana parted her lips from Morgause's cheek just to move to the earlobe, but during this meantime she uttered a question: "What condition?"  
"You must stay with each other whatever happens." "Well, doc," groaned Morgause in between the kisses, her hand on Morgana's smouldering thigh, "I believe I can promise...", her face resting upon Morgana's chest as her lips caressed Morgana's collarbones. "We will treat each other as well we can," finished Morgana, her hand riding over Morgause's frame like if she tried to enchant it. Morgause caught Morgana's chin, gave her a long kiss and started to grind her nose against Morgana's on and on. Morgana opened her mouth for a kiss which shouldn't come and for a groan, leaving her lovesick throat as she felt Morgause's hand crawling to her crotch. She felt so happy she was there with her beloved Morgause... they were together. And nothing else mattered.

 

"Someday I'll learn to love these scars"

\- Nightwish (Bye Bye Beautiful)


End file.
